


We are only sparks but together we are burning bright

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [38]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: ANdrew Garfield is my Spiderman, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Gwen, BAMF Wade Wilson, Central Park, Couples photos, Deadpool asks Spiderman for advice, Deadpool being Deadpool, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gwen Stacy Lives, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomniac Wade, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter's Selfie drives Wade wild, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Reynolds is my Deadpool, Secret Identity, Selfies, Social Media, Sushi, Tacos, Unsure Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has a deep love of Peter's photo skills, Wade is a bit over the top with liking, photographer peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Peter’s Instagram page has unknowingly become Wade’s piece of heaven when he was looking for something beautiful to get off to. But when he starts to follow and like all Peter’s posts, never did he think it would result in him getting a happy ending with his friendly neighbourhood Spider.





	We are only sparks but together we are burning bright

**Title:** We are only sparks but together we are burning bright  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // bloodspeckledraphael  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Peter/Wade  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Peter’s Instagram page has unknowingly become Wade’s piece of heaven when he was looking for something beautiful to get off to. But when he starts to follow and like all Peter’s posts, never did he think it would result in him getting a happy ending with his friendly neighbourhood Spider.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Deadpool  & Spiderman © Marvel, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding.. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © The Used.  
**Author Notes:** Late posting for 18/7 but Beta'd by the amazingly understanding Lilly with major love to our Supporter [Crockzilla](crockzilla.tumblr.com\)). Written for the [Spideypool Prompt Big Bang](http://spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com/tagged/promptbang) It probably wasn't what the prompter had in mind but I hope you like it :) Comments and Kudos = <3

Insomnia wasn’t exactly something that was uncommon with Wade, though the way that he usually went about dealing with it sometimes depended on his mood. In the more extreme cases where he was suffering from jet lag from a job, the boxes wouldn’t stop taunting him repeatedly about what a sad lonely existence he was. Sometimes it got to the point that he drank himself into a stupor just to get some sleep. If the drink didn’t work, he’d sometimes end up pointing a gun at his head, pulling the trigger to silence the boxes, and it would give him some semblance of peace for a while. Other times he’d play knife games with a katana on the kitchen table with his hand, often taking the brunt of his frustration or have late night marathons of anything from the golden girls to the bad eighties tv shows like Knightrider, the A-team, M*a*s*h, and Miami Vice.

Then, there were the rare odd nights like this one where he’d be sitting on his bed with a laptop over his thighs, just itching for something to wank off to. His first stop would usually be porn hub, but given the fact he was stealing his neighbour’s wifi there was only so much he could download before they became suspicious. Thus, leaving him instead trolling through social media sites for images that did the job just as good.

The X rated part of Tumblr was pretty good for that kind of thing if you knew where to look, but he had seen the odd link to Instagram accounts of beautiful people which were just _alluring_ , giving more insight into the person instead of just being ridiculously shallow and wanting to have their babies for their looks alone. Usually, he would just collect the Instagram links for if he was ever feeling curious enough to look; hell _he doesn’t even have an Instagram account_ , for god’s sake.

That night Tumblr seemed to be scraping the bottom of the barrel in terms of good pictures to leer at and there was an itching under his skin that needed to be rectified before the boxes were no longer sated enough to leave him in peace. Letting out a grunt, he opened a new tab for Instagram and opened the notepad doc that had all the links he’d been saving for the past six months, leaning back into his headboard.

The first couple of links he tried were pretty tame, mostly just selfies from stupid angles that didn’t look right or just filled with aesthetic shots of coffee, food, or pets. None of it had his libido going through the roof though, or even to the point where he’d be at least be palming himself. He was just close to giving up when he saw a link which he’d added a small comment beside the page he’d got the link from that read ‘ Speckypete - Hot pics, hottie behind the camera!’ which seemed to peak his curiosity just enough to copy the link into the URL bar.

The first thing he saw was the fact that there was actually no profile picture of the supposed hottie, which made his curiosity grow even more. It was just a picture of an old style looking camera sitting on top of a wall in the middle of a park, which must have been taken on a phone, and had gone through some kind of filter that gave it a black and white tinge. 

The next thing was the fact that their bio was just simple, it wasn’t filled with tags or too many descriptive words that made you wonder who they were trying to impress. Just a simple:

‘Hi, I’m Peter from New York. I like taking pictures when I can get away with it and my friend Gwen thought I should share them instead of keeping them hidden.’

Then, there was the fact that unlike all the other amateur attempts that Wade had the misfortune of setting his gaze on, this guy actually had a talent for taking pictures. He wouldn’t fixate on just one subject either, leaving his collection filled with landscapes from various points around the city. Some pictures were breathtaking, looking like they were taken from the top of the Empire state building or something. Then, there were the odd few aesthetic pictures dotted through the trees in the fall, snowy spots in the winter, and sun in the summer. There were rarely any pictures of people and when there were, the faces were often blurred out for privacy or the pictures were zoomed so they only looked like faceless figures.

Wade’s eyes continued to widen as he scrolled through all of Peter’s collection, all thoughts of spank bank material gone. Though there was no denying he would love to see the face of the talented individual. If only there was some possibility of meeting him while walking around Central Park, instead of just walking past him without a clue.

Still, once he reached the end he knew he wanted to follow this guy, so he could keep up to date with his new work when he posted it since from the look of the dates he posted something almost daily. However, there was no way to do that without creating an account himself, since Peter’s account seemed to be private and if there was one thing Wade hated about himself it was his appearance.

Since what happened with the Cancer combined with Weapon X he shied clear of cameras like they were the worst thing known to mankind. Even when he was wearing his suit he wasn’t too keen on having his picture taken, because he knew that to the person on the other side of the lens he just looked like a psycho prancing around in a costume for no real reason other than because he could. But he would rather be in his suit as much as possible than let the world see his tainted skin solidifying the fact that he really was a monster.

True, he could just create the account and never post anything. Plenty of people did that, making the accounts only to follow celebrities, but even he had to admit it seemed a bit creepy. However, maybe he could just come up with an aesthetic all of his own to make it not seem like such a waste? 

Biting his lip, he tried to come up with a username for himself as he set up his account, though he was more worried about the profile picture, finally setting on ‘Deadmanwalking’ since he knew Deadpool was too obvious. Once it was set up, he decided on a picture of his Katanas against the material of his suite on the floor and after signing in to the app, he added it as his profile picture.

He didn’t really add anything to his bio other than his name was DP before making sure to follow Peter’s account. Though, before he could start going through Peter’s pictures and liking them all the Boxes seemed to wake from their previously silent state leaving him slamming his computer closed as he grabbed his gun on the way to the lounge. The last thing he wanted was a blood-soaked bed, he just hoped this wouldn’t take too long.

XO

Peter sat in his second biophysics lecture of the day, trying to ignore the buzzing of his phone against his hip by writing notes, but it was getting hard to concentrate and from the looks he was getting from the girls sitting either side of him, the buzzing was loud enough for them to hear. Offering them an apologetic smile he set his pen down and reached in his pocket to put it into his bag. But once he pulled it out and looked at his screen his eyes widened in surprise.

He’d expected the source to be that of Gwen trying to coax him into another blind date of which she seemed to have become particularly pushy about over the last few days but instead since he’d left his data on he was being barraged with notifications for likes on his Instagram account. There seemed to be hundreds as though the person responsible was going through the entirety of his collection with the intention of letting him know how good they thought he was.

Clearing his throat, he turned the data off and shoved the phone in his bag before turning back to the lecture at hand even though his mind was fixated on the fact that someone liked his pictures so much. It left the rest of the lecture a wasted attempt leaving him downloading the lecture notes for him to go over when back at home that night before walking out the lecture hall.

Gwen was leaning against the wall beside the door, phone in her hands as she probably tried to taunt Harry into coming up with yet more eligible bachelors that were willing for a blind date which was all well and good, but Peter had never exactly been interested in guys like Harry. Guys that were sure if they flashed enough cash they could have whoever they wanted whenever they wanted.

“How was your lecture?” Gwen asked, taking a glance from her phone at Peter once he was stood in front of her staring at his own phone where more notifications were coming in thick and fast now he’d turned the data back on.

“Interrupted, which is a pain because I was looking forward to it.” Peter sighed as Gwen pushed herself away from the wall and began to steer him towards the main building where the café they usually had lunch at.

“Now there is something I will never get used to, you actually _liking_ your lectures, but sure I’ll bite. What happened?” Gwen asked, pushing her phone in her pocket once she’d got an acceptable answer from Harry as they got to their usual table.

“Someone has been going through my Instagram account and liking absolutely everything and I mean _everything_! Even those crappy pictures I tried when I was experimenting, no-one can like them that much.” Peter said, bringing up his notifications on his app and showing it to Gwen who looked as surprised as he felt.

“Wow, well they are definitely committed I know that much. I wouldn’t risk giving myself repetitive strain injuries from liking some pictures. Do you know who it is?” Gwen said, raising an eyebrow as Peter pulled the phone back towards him as another two notifications appeared. 

“Someone called DP who requested a follow when I went online this morning…maybe I should tell them to limit their likes a day or something?” Peter asked as another couple of notifications appeared before he locked his phone and turned his gaze to the menu.

“Maybe but if your pictures bring them some joy then why fight it? And I mean its make you feel good about your skills too so just leave them to it and return the favour when they post something?” Gwen shrugged, getting up to order her food.

“I guess, not that they’ve posted anything at the moment anyway,” Peter said, watching her go to order first before turning back to his phone to check on how much longer this would go on for. From the looks of it, they were only about a quarter of the way through, it was definitely going to be a long few days.

Needless to say for the rest of the day his phone was deprived of data and on silent until he left campus leaving him barraged with them to the point he was sure his phone was going to freeze on him as he took the subway back home. Even when he was trying to catch up on his readings and his missed lecture it was practically impossible to concentrate.

After dinner, he changed into his Spiderman suit with his phone in his suite’s inner pocket and took to the city skyline for a breather on the roofs. It was normally at this height that he would be able to find the best places for pictures at the end of the day whether it was a sunset or a sunrise if his patrol had been a long one. But at the same time, the rooftops gave him the privacy to just be while feeling like a guardian of Queens since every other hero seemed to fixate on everywhere from Brooklyn to the central city.

But unfortunately, as he sat on the edge of a rooftop after snapping a couple of pictures which he adjusted the filters of before posting to his Instagram, he heard the chaotic pre-warning of Deadpool throwing himself from the roof across the street to the current one with a thud and curse.

He and Deadpool had been patrolling together so long that it had become one of those little creature comforts, like having his long-standing lunch dates with Gwen whether she was on campus or not and Aunt May making apple pie every Sunday. If only because Deadpool would constantly bring him food and fill the previously empty silence with stories that he was sure were often lies.

There was also the added fact that Deadpool constantly flirted with and leered at him that which with anyone else Peter wouldn’t be able to stand. But he knew Deadpool well enough to know he would stop if Peter told him to and it was mostly just for show because no way would someone like him like the real Peter instead of the person he expected Spiderman to be beneath the suit.

“How’s it going Spidey? Got to beat anyone up yet?” Deadpool asked once he’d picked himself up and moved to sit beside Peter on the very edge of the roof.

“Not yet, but it’s early. How’s your night been so far ‘Pool?” Peter asked, taking the taco bell bag that he was offered and removing the usual that the other always got him despite the fact he wasn’t really into Tacos as much as Deadpool.

“Eh can’t complain. It’s been a pretty slow day to be honest, though I am starting to consider a couple of jobs if it gets me out the city for a while.” Deadpool sighed, taking a deep slurp from his own Mountain dew flavoured frozen drink once he’d put Peter’s Orange juice down in front of him.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve had that talk about not killing people because you’re bored Deadpool.” Peter said, handing the bag back to Deadpool as he cast him a look that had Deadpool raising his hands in resignation.

“Yeah we did….but being a hero isn’t gonna pay the bills Spidey. I’m being picky enough avoiding killing jobs as it is I can’t avoid everything.” Deadpool said, putting his drink down and grabbing his first of three tacos out the bag. He paused after unwrapping it to take a glance at Peter whose gaze was back on the view before pushing his mask up to his mouth and taking a deep bite.

“You ever thought of switching business to something else?” Peter asked, taking a bite out his own taco but keeping his gaze in front of them since he knew how self-conscious the other was about his appearance.

“Not really, there ain’t exactly a whole lot else I can do than shooting people. I mean if you come up with something I’m willing to give it a shot but until then Nova Scotia is calling my name for a couple of days.” Deadpool murmured around his taco.

Peter nodded in thought silently as they continued to eat, knowing it was probably best to change the subject to something else if they could get away with it.

XO

Wade spent most of the time while he was back in his home country continuing to like all Speckypete’s pictures while waiting for the client he was supposed to be doing sniper detailing for. Every so often he would have the urge to leave a comment or sent a direct message, especially when he would see the daily new pictures that had him often in awe of how amazing they were.

But just as he was about to like a picture of a kid hanging from a tree in central park which looked perfect with the right angle of the sun leaving perfect the shadows on the ground giving the picture almost like a perfect reflection he got a notification of a direct message that had Wade pausing as his thumb hovered over opening it.

“Oi Deadpool, Mr. Broderick is here and wants to see you in his office….” One of the client’s lackeys started only to nearly jump out his skin when Wade hushed him as he jumped up and down in excitement.

“Broderick shomderick I just got a message from one of my favourite people in the planet right now! He can wait until I’m ready to see him.” Wade grinned giddily as he crouched back in his chair like a girl who’d just got a text from her crush.

The Lackey looked like he was about to object but stopped and quickly left when he saw Wade pointing a katana at him one-handed while he used the thumb of his other hand to open the message.

'From: speckypete.  
Hi DP, I appreciate all the love you’re giving my pictures at the moment but could you maybe save the love until after 8pm or something? Thanks.'

Immediately Wade’s smile faded and his katana holding hand sunk down beside him as he sent a simple reply which did nothing to make it obvious how disappointed he was.

To: Speckypete.  
Yeah sure, no problem.

“Er, Deadpool…” The lackey had appeared again, a little tentative as Wade got to his feet after shoving both his katana and phone in the right pockets.

“I’m coming, he better have someone he wants dead because I’m reeeeeeeallly in that kind of mood right now,” Wade said, brushing past the Lackey in the direction of the office. He knew Spiderman was probably going to be disappointed in him when he got back if there was blood on his hands but surely he would understand. Assuming of course that Spiderman found out….

XO

It had been nearly two days since Peter had sent the message to Deadmanwalking about not liking all his pictures during the day and there hadn’t been a single one. Not even on the few, he’d taken while in Central Park with Gwen and Harry who’d tried to set him up with their friend Miles but there had just been no chemistry between the two. It left him constantly asking Gwen if maybe he’d done something wrong.

“Peter, I love you dearly but you’re thinking too much into this. Maybe their busy and have been away from their social media for a while or maybe they just think they are respecting your wishes. There’s no reason for you to be fretting about this.” Gwen sighed as they sat in a diner on Sunday afternoon after he’d texted her that he needed a break from his study.

“I just, I probably sounded so ungrateful and I didn’t mean to. I just kept getting distracted by their notifications that I couldn’t study or do any work without gravitating towards it.” Peter said, gaze in the depths of his chocolate milkshake while Gwen rolled her eyes.

“And there is nothing wrong with that. You have an actual life offline Peter, you study, you work, you fight crime and you hang around with friends and family. It’s just the fact someone is showing your work some attention that is making you so high on the sense of recognition. But I do know one way you might be able to get them to actually like again.” Gwen said, twirling her straw in her milkshake as she cast him a mischievous look.

“I don’t like that look Gwen…,” Peter said warningly but there was a tone in his voice that he knew his friend knew he was interested.

“But you doing this will stop you fussing. Now….yay or nay?” Gwen asked.

“Tell me what it is first…” Peter said wearily.

“All you need to do is grab that outfit I gave you for Christmas and your phone and come over to mine. Trust me you won’t regret it….” Gwen smiled angelically.

Later when Peter was leaning against a tree in Gwen’s yard dressed like a model wannabe, he wasn’t so sure that regret was the right word.

“There is a reason I haven’t put selfie and that kind of personal thing on my account Gwen. I don’t want creeps leaving comments about how bad I look…I could probably have a tinder for that. If I had tinder which I don’t.” Peter quickly added when a twinkle appeared in Gwen’s eye at the idea.

“Peter trust me you look the opposite of bad and if that DP likes you, they’ll probably have been secretly wishing to see the man behind the camera. This is the perfect opportunity.” Gwen said, turning the camera setting to selfie on his phone and pointing it at him, prepared to take the picture for him.

“Ok fine, just….let me do it being it’s on my account.” Peter sighed, taking the phone from her and holding it up at the classic selfie angle tilted to the left which always looked terrible but he was just trying his options. But after that, he tried a few other angles in a few other spots with better lighting before choosing one with Gwen’s help to put on his Instagram account. 

Once it was uploaded he let out a breath and hoped this would fix everything though highly doubted that it would.

XO

The job in Nova Scotia had spiralled into another few with one in Vancouver, one in the Virgin Islands which had been the worst with his skin hating hot climates, and another in Mexico leaving him filled with more Mexican food than he’d eaten in a while. Either way, he was paid handsomely enough that he could probably go at least three months without doing the dirty work and make up for it with some patrolling with Spiderman.

It was on the plane back from Mexico city that he migrated back to Instagram to pass a few hours, though he knew it was probably the time in New York that he’d been asked not to like so he mostly just scrolled through the few he’d missed. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would end up seeing a picture so beautiful that it was almost on the edge of painfully arousing.

It was definitely from Speckypete, there was no denying that and the caption made out like it was just another picture but for Wade, it was anything but another picture.

‘Time for my first selfie on here.’

It was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful just like part of him had been sure he was. The lighting had been picked perfectly to highlight his cheekbones and neck, making Wade wish he was in front of the other that he’d be able to worship them. His hair was an artfully styled mess and his brown eyes were glimmering with an introverted nature that hid so much and Wade had never been so attracted to before.

He was only dressed simply in skin-tight jeans, a relatively form-fitting long sleeve shirt and sneakers but he could have been standing there in nothing at all and to Wade, he would have looked perfect. Probably twice as perfect if he was honest which the boxes seemed to agree with from the constant chattering about how they wanted that man right now.

Connecting to the in-flight wi-fi since there were about two hours left on his connecting flight from Dallas to New York, he couldn’t stop himself from liking the picture and taking the time to comment even though he was nervous that what he wanted to say wouldn’t be so well received.

‘Damn @Speckypete you look fine as all hell ;)’

He managed to make himself press post before he chickened out and brush his thumb against the jawline of the Pictured man adoringly. Of course, he knew what was probably going to happen next and wasn't looking forward to it, a roundabout ask for a photo of wade which was never ever going to happen. Then when the man realised it wasn’t going to happen things would either go back to the way things were with Wade just liking and them not talking or the other would insist on them meeting face to face.

Sure part of Wade would like that, but no way was he good enough to be in the same state let alone same space as that attractive face. He couldn’t imagine that face wanting to kiss him once he set eyes on the real wade let alone fuck him or anything else that Wade constantly craved.

No that comment was as far as it was going to go and maybe that was for the best, at least he had a picture to jerk off to even if he wanted so much more.

He was about to log off the wi-fi when he got a reply to the comment

‘I wouldn’t go that far >_< besides, I’m sure you’re hotter than me any day ;) x’

And there was the hint for a picture and Wade’s heart sunk in his stomach as he replied.

‘Nope you’re definitely the hottest one here….and besides my pictures don’t belong on here like yours do. That’s model potential right there.’

‘How about you let me decide that? What if we meet up offline?’

Wade turned the wi-fi off before he found the argument heating up, it might give him the chance to get some advice as to how to progress with this, if he ever could, from a reliable friend. He just hoped Spiderman wasn’t going to ditch on patrol.

XO

Peter had to admit he was blushing furiously when Deadmanwalking had called him hot and even more so when he’d claimed that Peter was the hotter of the two of them. But there was something about the way he refused to post a picture of himself that had Peter sure he was hiding something. Sure there were people who hated having their pictures taken because they were sure they were unattractive but from the lack of response when he asked in a roundabout way for them to meet offline it was more than that.

He’d spent many nights while Deadpool was away sat on their rooftop just hoping and praying for something interesting to happen to ease the boredom. But as was always the case when Deadpool was away, he seemed to take all the crime in the city with him mostly leaving Peter just taking pictures, catching up on studying and if he was desperate venturing into Avenger territory not that they were always happy to see him.

Tonight though he was sitting on the edge of the roof staring at the comments he’d exchanged with the Deadmanwalking and feeling saddened that there was no replies or direct messages about meeting up. Even if it was just to say a no it would be better than ignoring the conversation altogether.

He let out a sigh when he locked the phone and turned back to the view over the city when he felt someone sit down beside him and turned to see Deadpool offering him a box of sushi since he knew the Spider preferred it.

“Thanks, how was Nova Scotia? I was beginning to worry when you were gone so long.” Peter asked, opening the box once he’d pushed his mask up to his nose.

“It got relocated thrice because my client’s problem wasn’t playing ball by trying to do a runner to Vancouver, a tax haven and Mexico. At least I got paid three times as much but wish I could have got it over with and just come home.” Deadpool shrugged around a burrito. “Did I miss anything good?”

“Hm, not really. Another quiet patch, another lot of fixating on life outside the spandex for a while. The usual boring stuff when you aren’t here.” Peter shrugged.

He felt Deadpool nod beside him though he didn’t launch into one of his stories from the trip causing Peter to frown behind his mask he turned to look at the other. “Something wrong?”

“Do you consider us friends Spidey?” Deadpool asked, causing Peter to pause from chewing a piece of sushi before nodding slowly.

“Sure, I mean we know each other as much as two masked heroes can know each other I guess. Why?”

“Then can I ask you some advice?”

“Sure, you know you can ask me anything, within reason,” Peter said before Deadpool could get off track to something else entirely.

“OK. Say you met this person online, they have mad skills with photography and you just love their art. But then they decide to up the ante by posting a picture of themselves when they hadn’t before and you discover they are beautiful….like one hundred per cent sex god perfect. You banter a bit and then he asks for your photo but you say no because…. _hello_ …” Deadpool said gesturing to his masked face pointedly, “but then they ask to meet….what would you do?”

Peter put another piece of sushi between his lips and chewed it slowly as he let the story sink in. It didn’t take too long and when it did he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realised before that Deadmanwalking was Deadpool. It did make sense now that he thought about it, with the profile picture and lack of pictures since the other hated his appearance and wouldn’t want to subject anyone else to it….let alone him. And it also explained the lack of follow up comments….Deadpool didn’t know what to do.

“Honestly? No matter how hot they are they will understand if you are just straight up honest with them. If you don’t like pictures of yourself tell them, you really like them but don’t want to meet up tell them. It’s that simple ‘Pool. You never know they might really like you too and be willing to do whatever you are comfortable with until you are ready.” Peter said, finishing off the last piece of sushi and looking at the other who had set the other half of his burrito back in his bag and was toying with the straw in his drink.

“What if I want them so bad that I don’t want to go through all the hassle of pussyfooting around my issues? What if I want to meet them but I’m scared of what they’ll think of me? “ Deadpool asked, staring at his drink causing Peter to swallow.

“Anyone who likes you isn’t about to make fun of you for whatever makes you dress like that. Just, be honest. Who knows, they maybe aching for it just as much as you are.” Peter said, feeling his heart sink into his stomach as the reality of what he’d just said settled in his mind.

“Thanks, Spidey you’re the best,” Deadpool said offering him a bright smile from behind his mask causing Peter to look at the view and bite his lip beneath his own mask.

There was no denying that on some level what he felt for Deadpool had been brewing since they first started working together. He’d never had such a closeness with another hero before even if Deadpool refused to believe that that was what he was. No other hero knew his favourite food and brought him alternatives if he could, no other hero would make him feel good about his body and appearance with well-meaning compliments about his ass and He didn’t feel like he could trust any other hero with his life if it came down to it.

But he knew there was more to it, had been from the first moment he saw Deadpool die and come back to life with the overwhelming devastation taking him over and relief when he started to breathe again. How his gaze followed the other masked man’s every move, taking in every inch of that tall muscular frame that he sometimes pictured pinning him to a bed and fucking the daylights out of him.

And to think there was some possibility of that happening had him feeling like he was on a cloud slowly ascending into the sky, he only hoped the other felt the same way when Deadpool realised the truth of who he was.

XO

The rest of his patrol with Spiderman hadn’t been as quiet as Deadpool had hoped it would be with a couple of bank robbers, an old woman being stuck up by a gang member and saving a family from a burning building in the middle of The Bronx it had been fairly busy. Yet he could tell by the way that Spiderman wasn’t as responsive to his quips and banter that there was something on his mind and while he was always on the verge of asking the other what it was he didn’t want to push the barrier of their friendship to such extremes when he knew he’d already pushed it a little by speaking about his situation with Speckypete.

He made it back to his apartment not long after dawn and was thankfully tired enough that his insomnia seemed in a forgiving kind of mood making it easy for him to collapse back on his bed. It wasn’t completely at bay though and left him with his gaze on his and Speckypete’s comment exchange trying to think of what to say next.

Finally, he settled on sending him a direct message and only hoped that the other would understand.

‘To: Speckypete  
Sorry I haven’t replied to your comment. I am interested in meeting up, there’s no denying that but my appearance isn’t anywhere up to your standard. And while I like you, the last thing I want is for us to meet and you to realise that I’m not all I seem. I hope you understand.’

After sending the message, he set the phone aside and stared at the ceiling in the dark as the boxes bemoaned the fact he could have just lost the opportunity to be with the most handsome guy he had seen in quite a while.

He had just managed to sooth the boxes to sleep with the reassurance that it was for the best and maybe they just weren’t cut out to have anyone but themselves when he heard the ping announcing a new notification from his Instagram app.

He let out a sigh as he reached for the phone, surprised to see a reply from the attractive photographer when it was five in the morning and any sane person would be sleeping. Still, he couldn’t stop his curiosity.

‘From: Speckypete.  
I don’t care about what you look like DP and if it’s ok with you I still want us to meet. No pressure, but if you’re ok with that…central park at 6 tonight on the rock behind Wollman’s rink. If you don’t turn up I’ll understand.’ 

Wade chewed on his bottom lip as he let the other’s message sink in, there was no denying that he wanted to meet up with him still to meet the attractive man in a flesh just to assure himself he was real. But despite the reassuring words he was scared, damned near terrified that he’d take one look at Wade and run away screaming which wouldn’t be for the first time, but would probably hurt twice as much.

Sleep seemed like a distant dream now as he put his phone back on his bedside table, leaving him staring into the darkness wagging an inner war with himself and his boxes as to whether he would go or not.

XO

Peter sat in the library before his afternoon lecture with his gaze rested on his phone and the message he’d sent Deadpool not long after he’d got back from their mammoth patrol. Admittedly seeing Deadpool’s message had felt like a kick in the stomach, that he was so sure that Peter wouldn’t want to touch him let alone be around just because of how he looked which was anything but the truth. Still, he was leaving the ball in the other’s court now and even if part of him was bound to be heartbroken if he was stood up he knew to put more pressure on Deadpool would have had him running for the hills and probably never see him again.

Finally locking the phone, he tried to turn back to his studying which he’d been trying to do since he got on campus but knew it was practically impossible to focus. Something which seemed Gwen seemed to notice when she appeared with a couple of coffees for them, so they could study together before she went to her History of Art lecture.

“You ok Peter? I’ve never seen you so uninterested in your studies before.” Gwen frowned setting his Americano down in front of him which given he hadn’t got to sleep until six am after all the adrenaline from being Spiderman had given up the ghost was really appreciated.

“Hm? Sorry, I’ve just something on my mind that’s all.” Peter said offering her a small smile as he pulled the coffee towards him.

“You do know you can tell me anything right? I mean I’m not about to judge you.” Gwen said, sitting down opposite him with her bag at her feet, all pretences of studying going out the window.

“I know, thanks Gwen,” Peter said taking a sip of his coffee as he weighed up the pros and cons of telling her the truth about him and Deadpool though given the fact she knew about the side of him that ran around the city dressed in red spandex maybe she would be able to make him see that he was just overreacting.

Gwen cast him a look as though expecting him to snap and just come out and tell her but when he didn’t, grabbed a book from her bag. Like she knew he needed some time to process.

“You know that person who had been liking all my pictures on Instagram? The one you convinced me to take that selfie for?” Peter finally asked as he closed his books causing Gwen to look up from her book.

“Sure, I remember. Did they like that selfie by the way? You did look pretty hot.” Gwen said, listlessly flicking through her book.

“He did, he said I was hot…but that’s not the issue. The thing is I know who he is offline Gwen and I don’t know how he’s going to react when he finds out who I really am.” Peter said, causing Gwen to tilt her head.

“Ok so if you know who he is then why hadn’t you asked him out sooner?” Gwen asked.

“Because he doesn’t know me as Peter Gwen, he knows me as Spiderman…,” Peter said, meeting her gaze and watching her eyes widen.

“Wait, wait let me get this straight, a fellow hero is your Instagram stalker?” Gwen asked.

“I’d say yes but he sees himself more as an anti-hero.” Peter sighed.

“Deadpool? Deadpool! Of all the hot people you know in your line of heroing and _Deadpool_ is the one crushing over you like a schoolgirl?! Really?” Gwen asked, a sense of  
disbelief in her voice causing Peter to swallow.

“Yeah, I mean it didn’t really click until he was asking Spiderman for advice about what to do and then it made sense why he didn’t want to send me a picture and why he didn’t reply when I asked to me. He’s always hated his appearance because of how he looks under the suit.” Peter said, swirling his cooling coffee around in his cup.

“But I don’t get why you’re fretting. I mean he’s called you _hot_ when he saw your picture Peter and it’s well known his crush on Spiderman. It’ll be his dream come true.” Gwen said.

“Maybe, but I bet he never expected Spiderman to look like a wiry little nerd under all his spandex. Not to mention the fact that I’m basically lying to him, we still don’t know each other’s real identities and there’s no guaranteeing he’ll stick around when he recognises my voice.” Peter said, looking at her pleadingly causing Gwen to offer him a small smile.

“Sounds like you’re gone on him Parker, were probably gone on him long before Instagram became a contributing factor but that gave you the push to think about what you want. All you can do is try and hopefully when it comes right down to it the two of you will find the happiness in the other that you both always wanted.” Gwen said resting a hand on his arm and brushing her thumb against his wrist. “So what happens next?”

“I’ve asked him to meet me in Central Park tonight, I know there’s a good chance that he probably won’t show up but at least I can always try another approach if he doesn’t right?” Peter asked, looking at her causing Gwen to offer him a reassuring smile.

“Of course, but I have a feeling that won’t be necessary. Still, come over to mine after your tutorial and I can help you dress up good enough that he won’t even care that you’re Spiderman as long as you’re his.” Gwen said, taking a sip of her coffee earning a small smile from Peter.

“Thanks, Gwen, I just hope you’re right,” Peter said, downing a mouthful of his own coffee and letting the burning of the caffeine against his taste buds distract him from the possibility of how badly that night could go.

XO

Wade had given up all pretences of getting any sleep after the third hour of tossing and turning, leaving him staring mindlessly at some A-team reruns for the past few hours while his Boxes tried to coax him into going that night. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, that he didn’t want to see that hot man in person and bask in the glow of perfection being directed at him but as ever there was the constant worry about what the other would think of him when they saw him. It was something that there was no getting around despite how interested he was in seeing the other, true he could go dressed in his suit despite how weird it may seem but there was nothing to say that that would be just as bad.

His gaze moved from the TV to his phone for the time and saw he had a couple more hours to definitely make up his mind about whether to bother or not even though he still felt unsure.

After a while the Boxes managed to persuade him he should at least go or he would regret it, leaving him going to his room to decide what to wear while the TV continued to fill the silence that otherwise filled the apartment.

His wardrobe wasn’t exactly filled with clothing for a first date with a talented photographer undoubtedly younger than him, the bottom littered with shoes old and new which would probably be better off in a thrift store since it had been a while since he spent money on his wardrobe. Amongst the shoes were also boxes of ammunition for his different guns and a false vault embedded in the back wall where he kept false papers and small amounts of cash in case he was broken into. The real things, including most of his powerful guns hidden in the larger more secure vault in the walk-in closet of the spare room.

Many of the clothes were spare suits of previous patterns which were stained in some way or needed repairing in others, but he did have some clothes that he had used to wear not long after he managed to escape Weapon X before coming up with his Deadpool persona. A pair of stonewash jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a black hoodie and khaki coloured leather jacket which would probably have to do because there was little to no chance of him going out shopping right now. Grabbing them along with a pair of dark coloured gloves to cover his hands and a pair of dark coloured sneakers it seemed like he was set to get ready.

He dressed quickly, making sure the hood of the hoodie was up obscuring the sheer horror of his face, he pulled the gloves over his wrecked blister ridden hands and stared in the cracked mirror in his bathroom. No matter how hard he looked he couldn’t see any outcome where this would end in him being kissed hard by those perfect cupid’s bow lips but at least he was going to give a shot.

After checking his phone for the time again he quickly turned the TV off, grabbed his wallet and key before making his way out the door hoping that he would still feel so certain about this once he was in Central Park.

XO

Peter had been unable to concentrate all day through his classes which would mean he would need to do his own extra credit to play catch up on what he’s missed once he was sure that things between him and Deadpool were as solid as they could be. He’d gone over to Gwen’s once his last tutorial was done and endured her pep talk around her sorting through the handful of clothes he’d brought for something suitable to wear.

She finally settled on a light grey t-shirt that seemed to stick to his body in all the right places and a pair of tight skinny dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers and hoodie which she shoved into Peter’s arms to get changed into. He took a while to fully change having stared at his reflection to make sure that his hair was right even though Gwen still fidgeted about with it when he reappeared from the bathroom.

With another good luck from Gwen, he took the shortcut via webshooter across the city from Queens to Central Park, landing a block from the entrance to the park near Central Park Zoo and started a slow steady walk into the park among the masses of tourists and workaholics making their way home.

He soon found himself hovering by the collection of rocks by Wollman’s rink which was still covered with students reading by the fading daylight and couples enjoying the view and each other. Part of Peter wanted that to be him and Deadpool, for the next time they were there to be to spend time together instead of being filled with nerves and uncertainty but knew that it was wishful thinking on his part. There was no telling that the older would even turn up this time let alone any other.

He took a glimpse at his phone for the time and saw it had only just hit six, which seemed to be confirmed by the way those on the rocks began to steadily gather their things and leave, the couples hand in hand.

Peter let out a sigh as he walked up the hill towards the biggest rock and just sat there, ignoring the looks that were cast his way. He began to toy with his phone, sending messages to Gwen about this not being a good idea and her reassuring him she would break Deadpool’s nose if he stood Peter up whether he could heal or not and have the ice cream and reassuring shoulder there if he needed it. But there had been no last-minute message from Deadpool saying whether he was going to show or not leaving Peter taking random snapshots of the gradually approaching sunset to add to his Instagram.

It was just reaching twenty past with Peter’s heart slowly shattering in the pit of his stomach when he spotted a figure approaching the rocks. He was dressed more heavily than was probably comfortable for the day’s temperature with the hood of his hoodie upright and thick leather gloves covering hands which were shoved in the pockets of his jeans. It was him.

Peter swallowed as he watched the other look around as though expecting Peter sitting on one of the nearby benches instead of on the rocks themselves, leaving Peter to push himself upright and slowly make his way down to the main path. When he reached it and had stood in front of Deadpool the other turned back from looking around and seemed to freeze at the sight of him there.

“Wow, the camera definitely doesn’t do you justice. You look ten times hotter than I remember.” Deadpool murmured, his voice thick with a Canadian accent though his gaze immediately looked down as though sure he shouldn’t be looking Peter in the eye.

“I could definitely say the same for you from what I’ve seen…,” Peter said, watching Deadpool’s body stiffen as though his voice was familiar but he just couldn’t place how.

“Well, that’s a lie if ever I’ve heard one….if you’d seen me that would be the last thing you’d say…” Deadpool said, his voice filled with confusion as though unsure of when Peter could have seen him.

“I mean I’ve seen enough…those nights you’d push your mask up the bridge of your nose to eat your tacos or take your gloves off because you complained your skin was having a bad day.” Peter fished, taking a step closer only for Deadpool to take one back.

“Wait, eating tacos….?” Deadpool asked, finally looking Peter in the eye as Peter offer him a small smile.

“Um-hm. I mean I don’t really like tacos that much but you bring me sushi from time to time. Always make me smile with anecdotes and I miss you when you’re gone for too long…”

“Wait….now I know where I’ve heard that voice before….Spiderman?” Deadpool asked, causing Peter to swallow but nod.

“Spiderman, Peter Parker…either way you’re speaking to the same guy. Nice to finally see the guy under the spandex and katanas for once…Deadpool.” Peter said, watching the other bite his lip in the shadow of his hood as he looked back at the ground.

For a while the elder didn’t say anything, leaving Peter on the edge of his nerves as he wondered for the hundredth time if this was for the best or not. But just as he was about to tell the other he could have some time to get used to it and maybe they shouldn’t meet again if that was what he wanted he felt a hesitant hand on his arm causing him to look up as he heard a soft,

“Wade Wilson.”

“I’m sorry what?” Peter asked, turning to the other who let out a sigh.

“My real name. I hardly think you should call me Deadpool all the time if we’re going to start dating…maybe in the sack if we get there but….not in the beginning. So, hi Peter, I’m Wade.” Deadpool rambled making it clear just how anxious he was getting.

“Hi Wade,” Peter said breathlessly as the other offered him the shadow of a smile from the depths of his hood as he got a bit closer.

“Hi, Spidey….pretty sure you weren’t what I was imagining under that suit of yours. Though I gotta say, that ass of yours definitely looks hot even now.” Wade said, resting a hand on the small of Peter’s back and sliding down until he was cupping his ass causing Peter to flush.

“I’d love to see more of you when the time comes Wade. I’m not pushing just…after knowing you so long there is nothing you could look like that would make me not want to kiss you as much as I do now. Like I always have done.” Peter said, resting a hand on the hood obscuring Wade’s face not wanting to push his limits.

“For the moment let’s just…stick to how we are hm?” Wade murmured, though he did lean into Peter’s personal space and brush a barely-there kiss to Peter’s lips that nearly had him falling over with the urge to deepen it.

Wade’s lips were dry, cracked and tasted a little like dried blood, but to Peter they were perfect. They were essentially Wade and that was all he’d ever wanted. So, he tugged Wade’s lips back to his own with the edge of Wade’s hoodie and heard the mercenary let out a soft sound of surprise as he easily gave into Peter’s advances, letting the kiss deepen.

It was better than any kiss Peter had ever had before, like coming home and finding a missing piece all at the same time and at that moment in time it was all that mattered. Being close to someone who knew the real him for who and what he really was and yet could still see the beauty in everything. True there was a long way to go, with Wade’s appearance issues and issues upon other issues on top of Peter’s few but he knew it would be worth it.

There would come a day when his Instagram profile picture wouldn’t be just some camera, but a picture of him and Wade, no matter what the other thought about it. It was just something he couldn’t help longing for as he deepened their kiss again, even as Wade’s gloved hands caressed and squeezed his ass.

Six months later….

“Wade I swear to god you are not getting out of this so easily!” Pete huffed as he set his previously perfectly posed phone in his lap as his boyfriend buried his face in the depths of his hoodie’s hood while they were reclining on the rocks near Wollman’s rink. It seemed like years instead of months since they shared their first kiss.

It had seemed like a whirlwind since they revealed their true identities to the other, both falling headlong into all the firsts that they had always wanted to share with the other, but had been certain they never would. From first dates on top of the Rockefeller building with tacos and flirting that lead to them being unable to keep their hands off each other, to making out down allies on slow patrols and even the first time they were together. It had taken Peter at least the whole five months they were together to reassure Wade he wouldn’t run away screaming.

It had been worth it, but there was no getting away from Wade’s issues about his appearance which had been built on by years of exes and taunts by villains. It had Peter wanting to find every single one of them and smash them in the face as hard as he could.

This, however, was the last first they had to share. One that Peter had been careful about bringing up, but there had been no getting over the itch in his heart to have a picture of him and Wade on his Instagram profile. Maybe even as his display picture since he no longer saw the need to hide who he was from his followers anymore after that selfie Gwen had talked him into.

The only problem was convincing Wade to let it happen.

“But spidey babe….you don’t want a picture of this ugly mug on your Instagram. Even I don’t want a picture of it.” Came Wade’s muffled response.

“But Wade, sweetie, honey, my moon and stars….you know how much it would mean to me…” Peter pouted as he leaned against Wade’s side, sliding his free hand into that of his boyfriend’s and brushing his thumb back and forth against broken, but steadily healing skin from a fight with a possessed biker the night before.

“Petey….” Wade whined from the depths of his hoodie, but there was no denying he was steadily getting convinced by the way a shiver ran through his body at the touch of Peter’s lips to the back of his hand. Something that Peter had discovered was his soft spot not long into their dating.

“Wade….please….for me?” Peter murmured against his boyfriend’s skin as he watched from under his eyelashes as Wade hesitated before slowly pushing his hood back a little at a time.

“As long as it doesn’t go online….” Wade bartered, once his hood was in place in the middle of his head so he could still keep his features and skin hidden.

“Ok how about this, I won’t with this one. This will be just for us ok? Think of it as my phone’s home screen background yeah? Maybe the picture I use for you in my contacts. That’s it, it’ll only ever be seen by me.” Peter soothed, sliding his hand from Wade’s to rest on his cheek and guide his gaze to meet his own.

“You mean that?” Wade asked, the tone of uncertainty in his boyfriend’s voice causing Peter’s heart to stutter.

“Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just forced you flat out to do something that makes you uncomfortable hm?” Peter said, pecking a soft kiss to Wade’s lips to distract him as he slowly slid the rest of his hood back so it was rested at the nape of his neck.

Wade offered him a small hesitant smile now that his whole face and bald head was open to the air and to those around them. He laced his fingers with Peter’s as his boyfriend leaned into his space a little more like he was hiding him from the world and all those who would dare to make comments about how he looked. Like he was something precious and perfect instead of anything but.

“All you have to do is look over the camera ok? It’s not even there, it’s just the two of us.” Peter murmured into his ear as he held the phone on the selfie setting in front of them.

Wade let out a soft breath as he nodded, swallowed and looked over the phone into the distance, a shudder running through him at the feel of a touch of lips to a sensitive patch of skin on the side of his neck.

It distracted him just enough that he didn’t even hear the click of the camera, but did cause him to look back to meet Peter’s gaze and the beautiful smile lighting up his boyfriend’s face.

“It’s perfect Wade. You want to see?” Peter asked, not about to thrust the picture in his boyfriend’s face when he knew there was a chance he’d turn around and say no.

“I have a better idea.” Wade smiled, gently, meeting Peter’s lips with his own and directing Peter’s hand still holding his phone before the two of them again. “I think this would be perfect.”

“You sure?” Peter asked in a soft whisper as he let his gaze linger over Wade’s face.

“Absolutely. Do what you gotta do babe. I think some churros might be in order on the way home.” Wade said gently into Peter’s ear, bringing a bright flush to his boyfriend’s complexion as he brought the camera backup complete with selfie setting.

Even then, when he knew he should be fixating on the picture, all he could see was Wade. The Wade that brought a bright smile on his face eagerly and the Wade that pulled him into a deep kiss as Peter’s thumb continued to click over and over again. There probably weren’t many useable pictures, but once he set the phone down beside him and clambered into Wade’s lap to deepen their kisses, that was the last thing on his mind.

Fin.


End file.
